Super Mario Fanon:Previous Community Polls
April 2012 Question: Who is the character who is the best at defeating the Koopa Troop? Answers and Results: *Mario - 0 *Luigi - 0 *Wario - 0 *Sonic - 2 *Your Fanon Character! - 3 May 2012 Question: What is your favourite Mario series? Answers and Results: *Mario Bros./Super Mario - 1 *Mario Kart! - 1 *Mario and Luigi - 1 *Mario Party - 2 *Smash Bros. - 1 *Paper Mario - 0 June 2012 Question: Who is the most evil character? Answers and Results: *Bowser - 2 *Bowser Jr. - 1 *Count Bleck - 0 *King Boo - 2 *Thwomp King - 0 *Smithy - 1 *Master Hand - 0 July 2012 Question: What do you like to write about the most? Answers and Results: *Heroes - 0 *Villains - 0 *Games - 4 *Places - 0 *Canon - 1 *Background Concepts - 1 August 2012 Question: What internet games (not shooter-games) do you like to play? Answers and Results: *World of Warcraft - 0 *Club Penguin - 0 *Minecraft - 2 *Free Flash Games - 0 *Some other Internet Game/None - 0 *These are all nerd games! I play sports! - 1 September 2012 Question: What Mario game would you like Nintendo to publish next? Answers and Results: *Super Mario Galaxy 3 - 3 *Mario Party 10 - 0 *Mario Kart Wii U - 0 *New Super Mario Bros. U - 0 *Another Mario RPG - 1 *A completely new series! - 2 October 2012 Question: What are your favorite creatures? Answers and Results: *Koopa Troopas - 3 *Toads - 2 *Goombas - 0 *Sky Guys - 1 *Boos - 0 *Lakitus - 0 *Bob-ombs - 0 *Others - 0 November 2012 Question: Do you edit other Wikis? Answers and Results: *Nope. I'm loyal to this wiki. - 0 *I rarely edit other wikis. - 1 *I sometimes edit other wikis. - 1 *Yup. I'm a Multitasker. - 4 December 2012 Question: What video game consoles do you play? Answers and Results: *Wii - 1 *Play Station 3 - 1 *Xbox 360 - 1 *Previous Models of Consoles (GameCube, PS2, etc.) - 0 *Other - 1 *More than one of these - 1 January 2013 Question: How long have you been editing wikis? Answers and Results: *I just started - 1 *1 year at most - 1 *About 2 or 3 years - 0 *Around 4 - 6 years - 1 *Even more than 6 years - 0 *So long that I've lost track - 0 Febuary 2013 Question: Are you... Answers and Results: *Awesome - 2 *Evil... - 1 *Rediculous - 0 *Unique - 0 *Creative - 0 *Smart - 0 *Other - 0 March 2013 Question: What movie series are you a fan of? *Lord of the Rings - 0 *Star Wars - 4 *Harry Potter - 0 *Hunger Games - 0 *Indiana Jones - 0 *James Bond - 0 *Pirates of the Caribbean - 0 *Other - 0 April 2013 Question: What do you like better? Answers and Results: *Awesome Stuffs - 0 *Super Mario Fanon - 4 *Potatoes! - 0 *SPACESHIPS!!! - 0 *Other - 0 May 2013 Question: Which video game do you like better? Answers and Results: *Super Mario Bros. - 0 *Super Mario Galaxy 1/2 - 1 *New Super Mario Bros. - 1 *Mario Kart - 0 *Super Mario 64 - 0 *Super Mario World - 0 *Other - 1 June - July 2013 Question: The wiki poll has been going on for a year now! How do you feel about it? Answers and Results: *It's awesome and fun! - 4 *It's fine - 0 *I don't care - 0 *I hate it! - 0 *What site poll!? - 2 August 2013 Question:If Mario's world were to appear in a second movie, what should the plot be? Answers and Results: *Bowser kidnaps Peach! Duh! - 1 *Real life Smash Bros. - 0 *Sonic and Mario's worlds collide - 0 *Donkey Kong Country! - 0 *Mario on Earth - 1 *Some other movie where Mario guest stars - 1 *Other - 1 September 2013 Question: Opinions on Fantendo? *Answers and Results: *It's great, I edit there all the time! - 0 *It's decent. - 1 *Meh. - 0 *I don't really like it that much. - 0 *I hate its smelly guts! - 0 *What's Fantendo?? - 1 October - November 2013 Question: Why did you choose Super Mario Fanon? Answers and Results: *It looked interesting. - 0 *I love Fanon and Mario! - 1 *I don't know. - 0 *I stubbled upon it. - 0 *Someone invited me here. - 0 *I just wanted to help the community. - 0